


Deflower Me

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Ben comes home early from a business trip, and Rey welcomes him home properly.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126
Collections: A Rey by Any Other Name





	Deflower Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zrofyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrofyre/gifts).



> I'm late in writing this, but here you go, Zrofyre! I really loved this moodboard. I hope you enjoy the fluff!

“He’ll come tomorrow.” A flower petal fell, and with it, Rey’s face. “He’ll come in two day’s time.” 

She repeated the motion until the last pink petal fell, her smile re-establishing itself fully. “He’ll come tomorrow.”

With that, the once full bloom was stripped of all its pink petals, leaving only the green stem. It was the last of the flowers that Ben had sent her while he was away on his business trip, and she missed him. 

Closing her historical romance novel, she used the stem as a bookmark and stopped below the large oak tree that was situated in their backyard, overlooking the meadow below. 

Their house had belonged to his grandparents, and when they passed, Ben and his wife inherited it. Rey loved the peace of the old farmhouse; it was a change of pace from their high-powered careers. What she loved most was the backyard, the large, open fields bursting with color and life.

Almost as much as she loved Ben. Sighing, she leaned against the tree.

“Is that any way to treat the flowers I send you? What did they do to you?” 

She jerked her head up, heart pounding excitedly when she saw Ben sitting in the tree in his favorite long, black coat. 

He got home early. 

Hopping down, he captured her lips in a searing kiss and backed her against the tree, eager to feel his wife again.

“I’ve missed you,” she panted between kisses, grinding her hips against his. He was already semi-hard for her, and she wasn't much better, his voice over the phone a poor substitute for his hands, lips, and cock.

“Not as much as I’ve missed you,” he rasped, dropping his coat and unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Tell me what you want; I’ll do  _ anything _ .”

She hummed in appreciation when she saw his bare chest. Grinning, she demanded, “Deflower me. In the meadow.”

He gave her a knowing look. “I love it when you read those books.” She giggled until he rolled a pebbled nipple between his fingers, leaving her gasping for breath. "I see a rare flower blooming in front of me, and I intend to pluck it." 

As he bridal-carried her into the meadow, his index finger slid along her clothed seam, penetrating deeper with each pass. She whimpered and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him that she had desperately missed.

"Such a bright, beautiful flower … too bad I'm going to crumple those petals and strip you bare," he said as he laid her down among the tall wildflowers and removed the rest of his clothes while kneeling. 

Growing wetter at the sight of Ben and his fully erect cock, she found it hard to respond back to him. "But I'm wearing your favorite dress-"

"All the more reason to debauche you thoroughly while wearing it. Now, every time you wear it to a work presentation, you'll be thinking of me," he said with a smug grin.

"I don't know what you-ah!"

He cupped her breasts, tweaking her sensitive nipples as she moaned her approval.

Meeting her eyes, he murmured, “Such perfect breasts. I can see those hardened buds through your dress. I want to taste them.” He sucked a nipple into his mouth, applying just the right amount of pressure to make her soak her panties before he switched to the other. "I want to claim them."

Rey feared there would be permanent stains or wrinkles in the dress from the way he licked and teased her. Nudging her legs apart with his knee, his free hand hiked up her dress, finding her drenched as he skimmed across her underwear. "Some morning dew, just for me." 

She squirmed and cried out when he pulled her dress back down and entered her with two fingers, the clothing separating them. The sensation of the lace panties and gauzy dress against her was new, and she liked how it slipped in so smoothly. He held his fingers there until her growing wetness soaked through. 

"There. Now there'll always be a spot from us," he said, nipping at her neck and journeying south as he pulled up the dress and ripped her panties off in one fluid motion. "One petal removed. One left." 

Rey shivered in anticipation as he stared at her glistening core with such heated  _ need _ that she felt as though she would combust on the spot. 

He licked a hit stripe from clit to slit. “I’ve missed the taste of you so much. Need to lose myself in you." 

A litany of his name filled the meadow as he ate her out like a starving man finally finding sustenance. She arched her back and was lost to all rational thought as clutched onto his shoulders and hair, needing him as close as possible. 

She tried to spread her legs more, but she was still wearing the dress, so she pushed it up further to give him better access. After several failed attempts, she managed to shakily unzip it before he sucked her clit into his mouth. At that, she became boneless as a powerful orgasm ripped through her, and Ben lapped at her juices, cleaning her up to the best of his ability.

"Fresh and sweet like a rose. I'll never tire of tasting you," he said before moving on top of her. "Shall we remove the last petal?"

"Yes," she groaned, pushing the dress up. "I need you inside me without any barriers."

"Not as much as I need you," he rasped, an adoring look in his eyes.

He gently pulled the dress over her head and tossed it into the air. Rey settled herself in her bed of flowers and soft leaves before guiding his weeping cock to her opening. 

He breached her entrance, both relieved when they connected at last. Rey missed him filling her, and Ben felt as though he had found heaven between her tight, wet walls that greedily sucked him inside. With one smooth thrust, he was fully seated inside her, and both sighed in contentment.

Ben was finally home. 

Nothing else mattered but her and the devoted look on her face as she tried to remove all distance between them. 

“So tight,” he choked out, bending down to suck a nipple as he pulled out halfway. “I love you, Rey.”

Warmth filled her chest, and she felt lighter than ever in his arms. Even a day was too long to be away from Ben. It made every homecoming all the more special, to have him close again. It was always frantic like this when he first came back, even after years of marriage, and she loved it.

She tried to tell him she loved him, but he stole her words as he entered her again. They found their rhythm easily; it was as natural as breathing for them now. Both quickly sped toward their peaks, his balls slapping against her wet flesh as he increased the speed. 

When he gripped her hips tighter against him as his breath came in short pants, she knew he was close. Rubbing her clit, she soared into oblivion, her walls clenching around him and allowing him to find his release in turn. 

As both came down from their high, he rolled them so that she lay on top of him. With loving caresses, both explored the other, reveling in one another in their afterglow. 

"You’re stunning,” he breathed, the afternoon sunlight and white and yellow wildflowers a perfect backdrop behind Rey. He traced designs on her shoulders and back, and she dusted feather-light kisses across his chest, each touch further knitting their souls together until there was no way to tell the difference between them.

When he tried to move, she made a noise of dissent, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Let's not go inside yet. Be with me, just like this." After a pause, she added, "I've missed this."

"So have I," he agreed, dancing his fingers across her collarbone before laying back and closing his eyes. 

After the first frenzied meeting came the slow, gentle rediscovery of one another, Rey's favorite part. She could just be. She was enough, and she had all that she needed in her arms. 

And when Ben looked at her like she was his entire galaxy, she knew he felt similarly. 

"I'm not sure what kind of flower you are, but I know what I would be," said Ben after a time.

"And what's that?" she asked, amused as she rested on her elbows.

"I'm a sunflower. I follow the sun: you," he said, kissing her softly. "My sun, moon, and stars. My everything."

She buried her face in his chest to hide her blush. "I don't want to think about my life without you. Nothing makes sense without you in it."

He kissed the top of her head. No more words were needed; their actions and touches said all that was needed. 

In the sacred silence, their heart rates lowered and synced as the two further became one. They embraced the silence, even as Ben leaned in to kiss her, needing to taste her again.

"I think I would be something bright if I were a flower," mused Rey, closing her eyes and letting him kiss every inch of her face.

"Perhaps a marigold, hardy and beautiful," he said between kisses. 

"I like it," she sighed, getting comfy on top of him, her fingertips tracing his sides. 

He hummed his approval before cradling her against him, intent on getting them inside. "It is. Now I need to feed my beautiful flower so that we are ready for the rest of tonight's activities."

"I'm not a flower anymore," she chuckled as he carefully stood up with her. "You've thoroughly deflowered me. Now I'm a vine, laying deep roots around you and never letting go of you."

He grinned as she wound her arms around his neck. "I'd have it no other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
